Brynn
Brynn is a character in My Super Psycho Sweet 16 Part 3. Character Info Rich, blonde and bitchy, Brynn is the ultimate queen bee of Alex's new circle of friends. Brynn loves to part ]]y and thinks Alex's Sweet 16 could use a little more action. She is not the birthday girl, but with her boyfriend Nico at her side, she's going to get her wish. My Super Psycho Sweet 16: Part 3 Brynn is first seen holding two bottles of wine and walking in on Alex and Skye who are having a talk. Feeling the tension in the air she calls the party stupid and then asks sarcastically, "Who died?" The day soon turns tonight and Brynn is extremely irritated, calling Alex a loser and asking Nico why he made her come. He then tells her its a "big ass house" and that there a lot of rooms to "get busy". Brynn laughs and says she won't be "getting busy" with all of Alex's grandfather's dead animals looking at her. Brynn and Nico then go back into the living room to meet up with Skye, Alex, Leo and Ami, who are talking about Nathan. Brynn calls him "South Basin Trash" and points out that he is 22 and still goes after highschool girls. Nico and Ami give their perspective on Nathan, when Leo mentions that his cousin's friend dated Nathan and that after they broke Nathan locked her in his basement for two days. Sarcastically Brynn says that Nathan also killed a bunch of camp counselors with a machete. She then asks Nico for his phone so she can call more people to come to the party, since her phone is dead. Nico gives her the phone and the couple kisses. Bynn then realizes that Nico has no reception on his phone so she walks off to get a signal. Alex asks where she is going, to which Brynn lies and says she is going to call her cousin who is a cop to come check and see if Nathan is gone. She goes into the kitchen and tries the home phone. She doesn't get anything and angrily tosses the phone acrossed the counter. After this she realizes Nico's phone is starting to get a signal. She heads outside onto the pool deck. She continues to search for a signal when the lights go off on her. Irritated she rolls her eyes, but finally gets a signal. Nathan then sneaks up behind her, making Brynn jump. Nathan apologizes for scaring her. Brynn asks him why he is at Alex's Party and tells him that Alex will never hook up with him. She starts laughing and an awkward silence begins as the two stare at each other. Brynn then notices that Nathan has something in his pocket. She asks what it is and he pulls out a hunting knife. Brynn asks him why he ha s that and he tells her it is for cutting things like copper, steel or even her. Brynn freaks out and tells him to leave her alone. Nathan starts to chase her down by the pool. He accidently drops his knife down a sewage drain. While chasing Brynn he manages to pull out a lamp post from the ground. Brynn cowards in front of the pool calling for help when Nathan bludgeons her with the post. It sticks far into her skull. Brynn manages to ask him why he is doing this. He tells her that he is giving her what she deserves. He then pulls the lamp post out of her head and she falls unto the pool where the blood from her wound stains the water red. Thinking she is dead, Nathan walks away . Brynn, however is still alive. Suffering from severe head trauma, she manages to climb out of the pool and shuffles into the house. Her brain is so traumitzed, she cannot talk. She manages to reach her friends. They are shocked to see her drenched in blood. She walks past them and collapses on a pool table due to blood loss. Ami then goes to see if she is alive. She touches Brynn's chest. Brynn then gasps and sits up, puking watered down blood onto Ami. She then falls back onto the pool table, dead from her wound. Leo later checks her body for Nico's phone but can't find it. He then covers her body with a fur blanket. Much later in the party when Nico, Leo and Ami are dead and Skye is unconscious, Nathan and Alex retrieve her body and set it at the dining table with the others. Skye then wakes up to the bloodied corpses of Brynn, Ami, Nico and Leo sitting at the table with her and a cupcake sitting in front of each body. Category:Characters Category:Part 3 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Queen Bees Category:Antagonists